1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand truck, particularly to one having a reinforcing member added to a U-shaped tube of a bottom base so as to upgrade the strength and the rigidity of the hand truck, facilitating the use of the hand truck and prolonging its service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand truck shown in FIG. 1 includes a handle 10 possible to be hidden in a U-shaped tube 12 combined on a bottom base 11. The U-shaped tube 12 sustains the weight of the handle 10 and the load that the hand truck carries thereon, So if the U-shaped tube 12 has not enough strength and rigidity, it will disfigure or loosen owing to changing torque caused by the load, with its service life possible to be shortened in addition to uneasy handling of the hand truck.